We Are Friends, No, Sisters
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Because no matter how much someone would try to prove them wrong, they were friends. But after all that happened, that was an understatement. They liked to see themselves more as sisters. Not only by their bond of water, but the pure family love they felt for each other. (Juvia/Lucy!Friendship. Tribute to the latest chapter)


**Author's Note: (Please Read)**

* * *

**Urmagerd, the latest Fairy Tail chapters are all so good. I especially loved Lucy fighting and Juvia. Ma two home girls ;P. **

**Now I know that there was a lot of Gruvia going on in the latest chapter, but I'm just not such a fan, so it's hard for me to write about them. Instead I absolutely adored the Juvia/Lucy friendship moment. That is something I ****_can _****write about :).**

**Also, a few pointers for this! I know that Lucy's tattoo actually vanished, but someone very observant saw that it re-apeared again in the last chapter. This might be a mistake, but I really love that tattoo so imma make it stay :3**

**_I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**We Are Friends. No. Sisters **

Juvia leisurely sauntered through the front doors of Fairy Tail, her usual blanc face that she wore, when her precious Gray-sama wasn't around, present and her long azure blue hair was tied in a ponytail for once. Her deep blue eyes roamed the rowdy guild hall, until they stopped on a certain blonde celestial mage. Her, self-proclaimed, love rival sat at the bar next to the infamous perverted Seith mage. She watched him stick his tongue out and say, most likely, something rather perverse, earning a swift kick to the face from Lucy. Juvia watched the ordeal with mild interest, because her main goal wasn't the two of them. Her main goal consisted of only the blonde.

"Hello….. L-Lucy," she said hesitantly as she took a seat next to the celestial mage.

Lucy looked up in surprise, she still wasn't used to Juvia not calling her love rival. She had tried to drop the name after the whole demon incident, but was obviously still struggling with it. She couldn't blame her though, old habits die hard.

She smiled widely at the water mage, "Hey there Juvia, how are you?" she asked happily.

Juvia nodded slightly, "I am very well Lo-Lucy, how are you?" she said as she twiddled her thumbs slightly.

Another thing that Lucy just could not get used to. She wasn't speaking in third person anymore. Gray almost dying had left the poor girl scarred, making her drop the other habit and now only revering to herself in first person. Lucy was secretly a bit sad she had dropped it. While she was glad she didn't view her as her love rival anymore, she thought the whole 'speaking in third person' thing was rather cute and was a key definition of….well, Juvia.

"I'm good too. I'm glad your all healed up, you really gave us all a huge scare," she said with a slight hint of concern still lacing her voice.

Juvia shook her head, "You really don't have to be worried anymore, I'm all fine. How is your leg actually?" she asked, an equal amount of concern in her words.

Lucy looked down at her leg, which had been attacked by one of Jackal's bombs. A large faint, but visible, burn scar marred the pale skin on her lower leg. She grimaced slightly at the mark, making Juvia immediately regret her question.

She was about to sputter an apology, but Lucy just looked up with a small, slightly sad, smile. "Nothing bad, just a scar. Most of Fairy Tail has them, guess it was my turn to gain a story on my body. Gildarts has his arm and leg, Natsu has the scar on his neck, Laxus has his scar on his eye.. This is just mine. Compared to many other things, it isn't even that bad. It'll just make the story much cooler when I tell it in the future," she said with a small giggle. "Oh god, I think that just sounded a lot like Natsu."

Juvia stared a little stunned at the girl's explanation. She hadn't really heard of anyone being okay with their scars, proud even. In a way she could see her point of view. Everyone had sacrificed something to protect the ones they loved, a scar was worth it if it meant being around your family. She felt her heart warm slightly and softly traced the small scar on her forearm that she had gained from her own demon fight.

"I also see you were allowed to keep Aquarius-san's powers," she said and traced Lucy tattoo with her finger.

Lucy smiled fondly at the dark blue ink on her collar bones, "Yea, Moustache man let me keep her powers, as a token of her sacrifice," she said softly with a distant look in her eyes.

Juvia searched in Lucy's large chocolate brown eyes. The emotion was unclear. Sadness, pride, yearning, but most of all, love. While she was never really bothered in Lucy's relationship with her spirits, everyone knew how much she loved them. She couldn't imagine the emotional heartbreak and anguish she must have gone through to make the decision of sacrificing her friend.

Lucy looked back up at Juvia with happiness, "You could say we are magic sisters now!" she said gleefully.

She looked up in surprise, "You can already control your water powers?"

Lucy shrugged, "Well, not as well as Aquarius could, but I can do quite a few things." She raised her hand and formed a small orb of water in her palm.

The small water floated and spiralled in her hand, creating different shapes. A small, unusual, smile crept up Juvia's face, which eventually broke out in a large grin. Lucy gaped slightly at the beauty of her smile. She always knew Juvia was a beautiful girl, but she always seemed so distant, people often missed it. She couldn't help but break out into a grin herself.

Juvia created a small orb of water herself and made it spiral parallel from Lucy's. Both beams swirled up creating a small pillar. They both giggled as they let the water drop.

Juvia regained herself after a minute and turned a little serious, making Lucy raise a brow. "Lucy, I actually came here to ask you a question," she said softly.

Lucy gave the girl her undivided attention. "You can ask anything Juvia."

Juvia twiddled with her thumbs and glanced at the ground. "Would you maybe, only if you have time, go on a mission with me? I thought it would be….. fun….. since we are both water mages now," she said with the tiniest blush dotting her face.

Lucy blinked blankly at her. A huge smile formed on her rosy lips and she nodded hastily. "I would love to!" she practically shouted.

Juvia looked up surprised, "Really?"

"Yea, of course. I actually thinking about it too. I thought that maybe you could help me with my water magic. You know, help me control it," she said excited.

Juvia nodded, "Of course I can. I already saw quite a good mission. We have to fight two fire mages for 140.000 jewels," she said equally excited.

"That sounds absolutely perfect. With our water they won't stand a chance." Lucy could already imagine the cash practically fall onto her lap. Not to mention that Juvia wasn't highly destructive, meaning they would get the full reward.

Juvia already got up from her stool, "I will get the mission request. Can you inform Mira?" she asked and pointed at the job board.

Lucy nodded and signalled Mira over, "Okay. Mira I need you!" she shouted.

Mira quickly came over with her usual warm smile. "Hello Lucy, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

Lucy grinned broadly and practically bounced on her stool. "Juvia and I want to take a request, if you could please give us approval?" she asked.

Mira raised a brow, "Juvia and you? How unusual, but I am happy to see you two get together. What mission are you taking?"

"The one where we have to defeat two fire mages," Lucy said and glanced over at Juvia, who plucked the flyer from the board.

Mira thoughtfully tapped her chin and snapped her fingers once she remembered. "Ah yes, that one! That one seems doable for you two, easy even," she said and quickly wrote it down in the job book. "Well it's noted, you can go when you're ready."

Lucy smiled warmly and jumped off her stool, "Thanks so much Mira! I think we're going immediately. If you see anyone of the gang tell them sorry I left so quick," she said and started running towards Juvia, who already was waiting at the front doors.

Mira waved back at them, "I will, don't worry and have fun!"

Lucy winked and hooked her arm with Juvia's, making her gasp a little in surprise. "Don't worry, with friends things are always fun!"

Juvia blushed and a smile crept up again. "Yes, we will have fun, because we are friends. Good friends. No…. Sisters."

* * *

**:3! I will maybe make another chapter of their mission. Don't know yet, but most likely. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't really feel like double reading it. **

**Sorry not sorry. Holiday makes me lazy...**

_**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it! **_


End file.
